


War

by Gregariousowl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, M/M, Returning from war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes off to War and Harry misses him until Niall returns and proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

 

 

"Harry, I got the mai—" Zayn called out, being cut off by me running into him and plucking out the manilla envelope addressed to me.

"Jesus, Harry, it’s a letter! Calm down!"

I glared at Zayn before sitting crossed legged on the floor and emptying the contents on the floor. Inside was a letter written on the flowery stationary that I’d sent Niall last month along with a bracelet and two pictures.

I started with the letter.

_Hey Haz! I miss ya terribly. War sucks and my camp got attacked on Friday but dont fret because I’m fine. I had to get me arm wrapped up though because one of the bullets skimmed me forearm._

My eyebrows furrowed in concern. My boyfriend got hurt? I knew letting him go out to war was a bad idea, but no. Niall wanted to be a hero.

_Ya know, ya never did take me word for it. I’m fine, sweethart. I love you though. Jus in case I don’t get t say that for the next letter. (But I probably will. I’m not that terrible on the field.)_

_You look so pretty, ya know? I showed your pic to all me bunk mates. They think we’re cute. Well the non homophobes do. Some of the other bastards tried ripin your pic but I kicked their ass!_

A fond smile found its way onto my face. He was showing pictures of me around still? God, I love him so much.  


_I sent ya a pic of me in me uniform and naked(; just so you could show me off too - if ya want. Don’t let Louis see me prick! I also sent ya some bracelets I got. Wear the purple one. I wear that whenever I’m out and about but I wear the blue one ya got me t bed every night._

I slipped on the purple one next to the green one that matched the blue one Niall was probably wearing. I didn’t know exactly what time it was where he was, so I kept it on at all times. Just so we could be matching - even if we didn’t know.

I also snatched up the pictures and stared between them. In one, Niall wore his uniform proudly. His sleeves were rolled up so I could see the muscles he had gotten. His blonde hair was long gone and what was left was his roots shaved down to a buzz cut. And his blue eyes had never lost their shine. He looked great - even in constant danger.

And the other one was pure wankage material so I slipped into my back pocket for later. 

_I met a chap perfect for Zayn. His name is Liam. He’s a bit of a goody goody who stills calls his pa ‘Daddy’ and jus came t terms with his sexuality. He’s so innocent, Hazbear! So I’ve been telling him stories bout our wild days ahaha._

_  
_I shook my head, “Niall’s still playin’ match maker, Zayn! He’s found you a lad!”

_And a new friend,_ I mumbled.

_Dont be jealous though. Nobodys as pretty as me Harry and no one has such ravishin lips. I gotta go now but stay lovely OK? I love you so much. Bye princess._

_  
_I grinned and kissed the letter tenderly before sighing. Niall’s letters always made my day. Even from thousands of miles away, he could still make me blush - and jealous. It was like he was here and never left.

His letters even sounded like his accent. Thick and Irish and adorable. Just like Niall.

-

"New bracelet, Mr. Styles?" Joseph,  one of my students, asked the next day when I was coming around to collect papers.

I nodded proudly, “Yeah, Niall sent it yesterday.”

"Did he? When’s he coming back, again?" Harley asked, from the back of the room.

"Two months." I sighed, moving back to my desk. "But it’s been two years so I guess I can wait— Oh, guys, he sent a picture! Would you like to see?"

The class nodded eagerly, giving me an excuse to pull the most recent picture of my Irish boyfriend and show him off - even if it was to a bunch of freshman.

"He’s pretty, isn’t he?"

"Yeah! He’s definitely a keeper!" George whistled as the picture got passed to him.

I giggled and nodded right as some hands slipped around my waist, making me jump.

"Am I a keeper, Hazbear?"

I froze and the class went quiet. If I wasn’t mistaken then…

I whipped around and gasped. Camoflague uniform. Buzz cut brunette. Bright blue eyes. Irish accent.

He was back.

**He was back.**

_**My Niall was back!** _

"Niall!" I cried, jumping into his arms. "You’re back, already?!"

"Since last night, babe. They let me out early. I’m back."

He carried us over to my desk, not bothering to let me go. Not that I would’ve let him anyway. He stroked my hair and kissed me all over, making the class coo. Then he sat me on his desk and dug into his pocket before stretching and getting down on his knee.

"I wanted t surprise ya, and I hope this does justice, but I really missed ya, princess and I hated not being with ya for  _two whole years._ So I’m gonna officialise it. Hopefully, at least.  And before I start rambling… Will ya be me husband?”

And if I wasn’t crying before, I was definitely crying now. Because this was too overwhelming. I had just got his letter and he had just gotten back and he was proposing.

But it’s been two years and I wasn’t going to screw this up.

So I said yes.


End file.
